New Love
by sairesa
Summary: Sometimes it takes a broken heart to discover who the true love of your life is 6927
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: These characters are created by Akira Amano, I'm just having fun with them!

Tsuna didn't know what to do. It felt like his heart was being pulled out of his chest. Seeing Kyoko with another man was not something he'd expected to see when he arrived to school that day.

They had always spent so much time with each other. What had happened to end those times together?

And then it hit him.

After they had come back from 10 years in the future, Kyoko had started to distance herself from the group. It didn't take Tsuna much time to guess why. The events that had occurred while in the future had been too much for her to handle.

Just as the man was leaning down to kiss Kyoko, Tsuna ran to the stairs that would bring him to his safe haven. When he made it to the rooftop, he slammed the door behind him and walked the rest of the way to the railing.

Unable to keep the tears from falling down his face, Tsuna stared out at the scenery before him, not taking it in. He was still stewing in his own thoughts. His heart ached for the girl he had been in love with for so long.

Tsuna sighed when he heard the door behind him open and close. Thinking that it was Gokudera, Tsuna wiped the tears off of his face and tried to get himself together. When he turned around, he was extremely surprised at who the visitor was.

"Chrome?" Tsuna questioned, unable to think of a reason for why his mist guardian was standing two feet away from him.

"Boss, Mukuro-sama wanted to talk with you. Is that okay?" Chrome asked sweetly.

"Mukuro?" He repeated, completely at a loss for why Mukuro would want to talk to him. "Sure, I'll talk to him."

In the blink of an eye, it was no longer Chrome who stood before him, but Rokudo Mukuro.

"Kufufufu, greetings my little mafia boss," Mukuro replied cheerfully.

"H-hello Mukuro," Tsuna answered cautiously, "What do you want?"

"I just came to see how you were doing after having your heart broken." Mukuro said nonchalantly.

"And why would it matter to you?"

"Kufufufu, minds are much weaker after an emotional blow such as this. I was just checking to see if Vongola the tenth was feeling like giving his body up willingly."

Tsuna ignored the nagging feeling that Mukuro was lying to him. "Mukuro, I'm not really in the mood for this. No, you can't possess me. Can I please have some time alone now?"

Without waiting for an answer, Tsuna turned his back to Mukuro. To his surprise, he found himself not only still facing Mukuro, but he was much, much closer than Tsuna remembered.

Mukuro stretched out is hand and started to caress Tsuna's cheek.

Tsuna just stood there eyes wide, unable to move.

"M-Mukuro?"

"If there is no way I can possess your body, is there any way to possess your heart?" Mukuro murmured softly. A wistful look graced his features.

Shocked at the way Mukuro was looking at him and the words he'd heard, Tsuna was unable to reply before Mukuro sighed and spoke again.

"You are hardly in the mood for a confession from me, as you suggested earlier. I guess it's time to say good-bye, for now."

Again, before Tsuna could say anything, he was once again looking at Chrome Dokuro.

"See you later Boss," Chrome said before leaving Tsuna alone on the rooftop to digest what had just taken place.

* * *

After the unexpected visit from Mukuro, Tsuna had taken to sitting against the wall, knees pulled up to his chest with his chin resting on his knees. After Chrome had left, all Tsuna could think about was what Mukuro had said to him. Tsuna could guess what Mukuro had wanted to confess. The way Mukuro had touched him and looked at him where big clues to that. Not to mention the way Mukuro had said Tsuna's name

So soft and tenderly.

Despite the heartache Tsuna still felt from losing Kyoko, he couldn't help but blush at the memory. To his amazement, he felt his heart pounding in his chest. These two reactions had never happened before unless it was something to do with Kyoko.

So Tsuna understood what it meant.

"This can't be!" Tsuna cried out loud, "I like Kyoko, I'm not into guys!"

Pushing these thoughts to the back of his mind, Tsuna stood up, dusted himself off, and prepared himself to go back to class.

When he finally reached his classroom, Gokudera was giving Tsuna a sympathetic look, as was Yamamato. Tsuna realized that his two friends knew better than anyone how much he'd liked Kyoko. They had stayed in class in order to give Tsuna some time alone.

Feeling touched from their thoughtfulness, Tsuna sat down in his seat. That's when he again realized that the aching in his chest had started to subside.

"Maybe everything will be okay after all." Tsuna thought to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: These characters belong to Akira Amano, I'm just having fun making them do what I want!

The next day at school would turn out to be even more eventful than the last.

As soon as Tsuna arrived at his classroom (on time for once) his and Kyoko's eyes met. Tsuna gave an embarrassed smile matching Kyoko's own shining smile.

Tsuna hurriedly sat in his seat. It didn't hurt to see Kyoko again as much as he thought it would.

Gokudera and Yamamato arrived in class just as the final bell rang.

"Good morning tenth!" Gokudera yelled out happily on his way to his seat.

"Good morning Tsuna," Yamamato greeted with his customary grin, also taking a seat.

"Good morning Gokudera, Yamamato," Tsuna answered.

"Alright class, time to settle down so we can get started," the teacher yelled with authority. Once all the students were settled down, class started like usual. It wasn't until class was almost over that the trouble began.

"Tsuna," the teacher asked, "What is the answer to this problem?"

Tsuna was too lost in his thoughts about the day before to hear the teacher's question.

"Tsuna," the teacher called out again.

Tsuna jumped in his seat and turned red when he realized he'd just been caught not paying attention. "Y-yes?"

"What is the answer to this problem?" Tsuna could tell the teacher was slightly irritated at having to repeat himself.

"I-I don't know," Tsuna replied honestly.

"I see, then does anyone else know?"

"I do, it's 7," Yuki said with a smirk on his face. "I'm sure anyone could answer that question, except for no-good Tsuna of course." The rest of the class laughed at his words and Tsuna turned even more red in embarrassment.

That's when the teacher started to act funny. "Yuki, come up to my desk."

Tsuna watched, surprised, as Yuki got up from his desk and walked towards the front of the room. He was sure he could feel Mukuro's presence. It was slight, but he could still feel it.

When Yuki reached the teacher's desk, Mukuro's presence was full blown. Tsuna looked at the teacher and saw with horror that his right eye was a different color. Tsuna jumped up from his desk.

"M-Mukuro," he yelled.

"Mukuro, where?" Gokudera yelled, also jumping up.

"What are you doing?" Tsuna panicked.

"Kufufufu, why Tsunayoshi, I was just going to punish him for his behavior towards you," Mukuro answered with a sadistic look on his face.

"You don't need to; I'm used to it already."

Mukuro frowned at this. "Disrespect to someone who has beaten me before is also disrespect to me." Apparently he considered the conversation finished because Mukuro turned his attention back to the student in front of him. Tsuna could see the side of Yuki's face and it looked confused. "You will be my example for what happens to people who bully my Tsunayoshi." Tsuna barely caught these words since Mukuro had only whispered them to a now scared looking Yuki.

Realizing he needed to do something before things got out of hand, Tsuna quickly took out his gloves. After putting them on, he pulled out his dying will flame and flew to where Mukuro was standing. Just as his trident appeared and was getting ready to use it, Tsuna placed his hand on Mukuro's wrist.

"I can't let you do that Mukuro."

"Kufufufu. I love those eyes of yours, Tsunayoshi." Tsuna used his hyper intuition to find the place to hit the teacher to knock him out. As soon as he did, he felt the teacher go limp and quickly grabbed him to keep him from falling to the ground.

"Gokudera, get Dr. Shamal. I'm sure he's in the nurse's office. I don't care whether he likes to treat men or not. Let him know what the situation is," Tsuna ordered.

"Yes Tenth," Gokudera replied, and quickly left the room.

Tsuna laid the teacher on the floor and let go of his dying will flame. Tsuna noticed there was a small cut on the teacher's hand. "Chrome must have knicked the teacher on her way out yesterday on Mukuro's orders," Tsuna thought to himself. When he stood up and looked at his 

classmates, everyone was staring back at him. It was deathly quiet. He blinked in surprise. When he was dealing with Mukuro, he'd totally forgotten where he was.

Not liking the attention he was getting, Tsuna decided it was best for him to leave. Quickly, he walked to his desk, packed his things and started walking out of the classroom and down the hallway. Yamamato followed close behind.

"Yamamato, it's okay, just go back to class," Tsuna said without stopping or turning around.

"But Tsuna," Yamamato protested.

"I'm fine; I just don't like everyone staring at me. I'll be on the rooftop if anyone needs me. Help Gokudera if he needs it."

Yamamato did as he was told and went back to class. When Tsuna finally reached the school's rooftop, he called out. "Mukuro, I know you're still here. Come out right now."

"Kufufufu, you're observant as ever," Mukuro said as he walked out from behind the wall.

"Why did you do that?"

"Like I said before," Mukuro stated with a slight frown, "Disrespect to you means disrespect to me."

"So you were acting on nothing more than a bruised ego?" Tsuna asked, a little bit disappointed.

Apparently Mukuro noticed his mistake and tried to correct it. "Would you believe me if I said that it also bothered me to hear you being picked on?" Mukuro said quietly, slowly walking closer to Tsuna.

"It did?" Tsuna felt his heart skip a beat. "Why?"

Mukuro stopped when he was in front of Tsuna. He sighed before he said, "It's only been a day since your first heartbreak, but I don't want to wait any longer." Mukuro stretched out his hand and cupped Tsuna's cheek.

"Tsunayoshi, I'm in love with you."

Though Tsuna expected Mukuro felt that way, it was different to actually hear him say it. He was surprised at his own reaction; he blushed and felt his heart rate increase. He looked into the mismatched eyes in front of him and he could see the love in Mukuro's eyes, confirming the sentiment behind the words.

Hearing Mukuro say those sweet words made Tsuna look deep in his own heart to see if he held those same feelings. Tsuna thought back to the days of the ring battles and how he remembered 

Mukuro back then. Whenever Mukuro had looked at Tsuna, Tsuna's response was to shiver. But was it out of fear, like he thought back then?

No, he realized, dumbfounded. He shivered because of the look of longing in Mukuro's eyes; the look Tsuna didn't understand until now. He was always thinking about Mukuro and worrying over his well being. He thought it was because he couldn't keep an eye on Mukuro, but was it actually because he wanted to see and hear about this man because he missed him? A flash of blinding realization hit Tsuna.

He loved Mukuro.

It had taken Tsuna a long time to recognize it, but the feeling in his chest whenever he saw Mukuro wasn't fear, but love.

Tsuna covered Mukuro's hand with his. "I love you too."

Mukuro looked faintly surprised that his sentiments were returned so quickly, but he didn't hesitate to close the gap and place his lips lightly on Tsuna's. Mukuro pulled away before he was able to deepen the kiss. This surprised Tsuna, until he heard the reason for it.

"Rokudo Mukuro, I'm going to bite you to death."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: These characters belong to Akira Amano, I'm just having fun making them do what I want!

"Rokudo Mukuro, I'm going to bite you to death."

Tsuna turned around and saw a very agitated Hibari glaring at his new boyfriend.

"Hibari Kyoya, awful timing as always," Mukuro said with barely concealed irritation at being interrupted.

Without answering, Hibari charged at Mukuro, tonfas raised. There was an obstacle in his way in the form of Tsuna.

Tsuna realized this too late to be able to get out of the way. He closed his eyes waiting for the blow he knew was coming.

But it never came.

Tsuna opened his eyes to see a trident in front of him blocking the tonfa from completing its path into Tsuna's head.

"Kufufu, let's keep this between us, shall we," Mukuro said with a smile plastered on his face. But he wasn't happy, if the angry aura he was giving off meant anything.

"Tch," was the only reply Hibari gave raising his other tonfa to strike again. Tsuna felt himself being pulled aside to dodge the second blow aimed for him.

Tsuna helplessly watched as the strongest fighter in the school and his illusionist boyfriend matched each other blow for blow. The longer the fight continued, the more injured each boy became. Hibari was going to be sporting a black eye later. Tsuna knew that if this fight wasn't stopped fast, bones were going to be broken.

"Too late," Tsuna cringed when he heard an audible crack.

"I'll make sure to pay you back for that one," Mukuro said tauntingly to Hibari and they resumed fighting once again.

That was the last straw for Tsuna. He wouldn't tolerate his two guardians to fight each other any longer. Pulling on his dying will for the second time that day, Tsuna charged into the thick of battle. Dodging a tonfa and a trident, Tsuna grabbed both, one in each hand. This promptly stopped the two from fighting. Hibari glared at him and Mukuro smirked at him.

"Stop fighting over a stupid grudge," Tsuna said in a cool voice.

This earned a swing from the other tonfa from Hibari. Tsuna let go of Mukuro's trident and used his other hand to grab the other tonfa. Facing Hibari head on now, Tsuna said, "I thought I said to stop fighting." Tsuna let go of Hibari's tonfas letting Hibari see that they had been melted down enough that they were no longer useful.

"You'll pay for that Sawada."

"Come fight me whenever you like, Hibari, as long as you let go of your grudge against Mukuro."

"Tch," was Hibari's only rely as he left the school rooftop.

Tsuna let go of his flame and sighed. Whether he was using his gloves or not, Hibari was still scary. Mukuro walked back to Tsuna.

"So, where were we," Mukuro said as he pulled Tsuna's face close to his.

"I don't think so Mukuro," Tsuna said as his anger flared. He pulled himself out of Mukuro's grip. "We're going to get a cast on that broken arm and I'm punishing you for letting Chrome's body get hurt."

Mukuro smirked at this, "And how are you going to do that?"

Tsuna pulled Mukuro into a kiss that left both of them dizzy afterwards. "No more of **that** for five days."

Mukuro looked at him like he was crazy and that there was no way in hell he was going to wait that long for another kiss like that. Tsuna shrugged, "You brought this on yourself. Come on, we have to go to a real hospital for this since Shamal already had to take care of one guy today.

Tsuna led the way as Mukuro followed him.


End file.
